The Story of Lily and James
by littlebluedress016
Summary: From their beginning until their untimely death, Lily and James had a story worth telling. Written poetry-style. R&R!


Okay, so I got bored at three in the morning. I couldn't sleep and rhymes were coming to my mind. I wrote this in my iPod, and would you believe it? Finished at 6.30 am! Anyway, this is my first attempt at poetry, so pardon me if it sucks. This is kind of corny, as I did all I could to find rhymes. By the way, my laptop got busted so I can't work on my other stories.

Anything you recognize isn't mine.

The Story of Lily and James

Two young people very different in origin  
Found themselves in a situation they never thought they'd be in  
He was born in prestige and wealth and magic galore  
She in a world unaware of his, to her it was all folktales and lore

They met when her world intersected with his  
But the first chapter of their tale did not begin with bliss  
In a train compartment their emnity began  
An argument sparked before the train even ran!

He was proud and arrogant- and awfully mean  
She was unimpressed, he's the most conceited kid she's ever seen!  
She then turned to him and said in a stern tone,  
'You're nothing but a bully, Potter,now leave me alone!'

He made fun of her friend constantly from then on-  
She yelled at him to go somewhere else, from her sight be gone!  
To her he was no more than an overpriviliged bully  
And that hair- need he make it more unruly?

Years passed and they were still the same  
Him with his pranks and abilities which garnered him fame  
And her with her charming personality and incredible good looks  
As well as an unusual fondness for lessons and books

Her beauty and kind heart did not go unnoticed by most  
With a smile that would brighten even the loneliest ghost  
But guess whose heart she captured with ease  
Who else, but the one she said she liked the least?

He asks her out and she thinks it's just a laugh  
She never realized he was hurting when she says with a huff,  
'In your dreams Potter, I'd sooner pick the giant squid!'  
Then she leaves the scene, her friends following her lead

But as he falls in love with her more and more  
There's someone who seems close to walking out the door  
Her best friend is changing, that much she can tell  
So much that most of their conversations end up with a yell

She warned him of the dangers of the company he keeps  
That he should think carefully before he leaps!  
But he would not heed her, he thinks his views are right  
Hoping that someday she'd wake up and see the light

She's losing him, he's buried way too deep  
But she can't just stand by and pretend to be asleep  
And all her fears became reality- she knew he went bad  
When he said the unforgivable, when he called her a filthy little Mudblood

He begged her forgiveness, he said it was an accident  
But she would not hear of it, their friendship had reached its end  
'I made excuses for you',she said,'I believed you were good!  
How could you? I never imagined you would!'

That was it, she never spoke to him again  
No matter how hard he begged, or how desperate he was then  
But now she opened her eyes to what was true all along  
He had made his choice, he just didn't see it was wrong.

There was someone watching her loneliness from a distance  
Wishing he could tell her how he felt instead of merely stealing a glance  
He knew he was partly to be blamed for the friend she lost  
He wanted to apologize, to tell her he was sorry for what he caused

He decided then and there he would change for the better  
The first thing he did was grab a quill and some paper  
On the smooth parchment he wrote with great care  
'Dear Lily, I hope you're doing better in there;

I know you probably hate me for what I have done  
But I'm sorry that your friendship with Snape is now gone  
I want to apologize, if you can find it in your heart to forgive  
If not, I would just let you be, if you want me to leave.

But Lily, I want you to know what I really feel  
It's no joke, I swear I've never felt something this surreal  
If you could forgive me, that would be truly grand  
But If you hate me too much I would completely understand'

He signed it with a flourish, 'sincerely, James'  
He told himself,' This is it no,more fun and games  
It's now time to prove yourself once and for all  
Time to stand by your words,to stand proud and tall'

Of course, his faithful friends stood by him through  
Sirius told him, 'you can do it, Prongs, i believe in you!'  
Remus smiled and pat his back in reassurance  
Peter merely smiled, hoping James would get his clearance

He sealed the letter, and went to find one of the school owls  
Trying to avoid Filch, who was in one of his nightly prowls  
He reached the owlery and looked around  
His owl looked at him, eyes alert and round

'I'm sorry, Oberon' he said softly, stroking the owl's feathers  
'she might not open it if she saw you, so using another owl might be better.'  
He gave the letter to a nearby barn owl on a perch  
'to the Gryffindor sixth year girls' dorm. For Lily Evans you have to search'

The owl hooted and flew out of tbe window to the castle  
'i hope it finds her without any hassle.'  
He gazed at the owl's retreating form, a hand running through his hair  
Will he get the courage to talk to her again, will he dare?

Meanwhile, she sat alone in her bed, a book in her lap  
When from the window she heard a loud, distracting tap  
The owl dropped the letter in front of her, nipping her finger in affection  
But it was the letter he brought that got her attention

She opened it and read, her heart skipping a beat  
Her hands shook, she felt a shiver from her spine to her feet  
The words were simple, yet they leapt off the page  
Echoing sincerity quite unusual in their age

She forgave him, and they put the whole thing behind  
She talked to him and said she always knew he was actually kind  
He felt ecstatic and decided to continue his attitude change  
Which many people- teachers included- found nice, but incredibly strange!

No more hexing innocent bystanders in the corridors  
No more nicking stuff from Slughorn's private stores!  
Okay, maybe not that last one.  
But hey, even good boys deserve to have a little fun!

They found themselves pretty good friends all through the year  
He found that she was funny and she found him a great listening ear  
Their budding friendship came as a pleasant surprise  
No more excessive arguments, no more bickering till sunrise

The first day of their seventh year came too fast  
They all found it hard to believe it would be their last  
It was a year of change and chances and believing  
A year to perfect their abilities before permanently leaving

He took one last chance and asked her to be his  
She smiled and said nothing, instead she gave him a kiss  
He was overjoyed and so was she,  
They knew they're as happy as anyone can be

They left school and faced the world together  
But even they knew that peace would not last forever  
A war was brewing, they all had to fight  
They had to defend what they believed was right

That summer they joined the Order of the Phoenix- a resistance movement  
Because they understood what fighting for the peace really meant  
That summer he presented her with a ring as got down on one knee  
And asked her "Lily Evans, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

She laughed and cried at the same time as she replied  
'of course, James. I would love you even after I've died.'  
He swung her in her arms as their friends walked in  
They congratulated the happy couple who together faced thick and thin

The wedding was simple, it had to be small  
A war was happening on the outside, after all  
But even Voldemort could not depress the happy occasion  
Not even if he storms with his Death Eaters at the wedding reception!

She walked to him in a simple white dress, glowing  
He took her hand and the joy he felt was showing  
That day they were bound forever as husband and wife  
As their friends wished them a happy and long married life

A year and a half later they welcomed their son Harry  
And the Potters couldn't be more happy!  
But a prophecy made before he was born  
Made Harry a target of the Dark Lord's scorn

The family went to hiding to keep their young son from harm  
In Godric's Hollow, a wizarding village with a rustic charm  
Trapped within the safety of the four walls of their home  
Other than their friends' rare visits they are usually alone

'But we are safe and complete, that's the most important part  
We may be hidden but I still love you with all my heart'  
He told his wife who nodded in agreement  
'i love you too and i really mean it.'

They believed they were safe until that Halloween in 1981  
When someone betrayed them and he came for their son  
Voldemort blasted the front door open and there was nowhere to run  
And he said to her ,'take Harry and go I'll hold him off as much as I can!'

She heard the incantation she hoped she'd never hear  
She knew then that the man she loved is gone, and her time is near  
She didn't care about herself, she only thought of her child  
She barricaded the nursery door, her thoughts running wild

When he came for them she did whatever she could  
To prevent him from getting her son, like every mother would  
She begged for Harry's life, in his place she offered her own  
But it did nothing to suade his heart as hard as stone

He told her to step aside, to save her own skin  
But she stood her ground, she would not let him win  
For the little baby watching them from his cot  
Was all she had left, the only reminder of James she's got

Voldy lost his temper, he had enough of this game  
Her husband was killed, and soon her fate would be the same  
He pushed her aside, and cast his killing spell  
Like her husband, she fought and fell

When her lifeless body hit the cold hard floor  
Voldemort laughed, his obstacle was no more  
Then he turned to the baby looking up wide eyed  
He laughed again, his relief bursting from inside

He pointed his wand and uttered the spell  
But the child was not hurt, in fact, he was rather well  
But the Dark Lord was not, his body was gone  
All his power sapped, the only thing he could do was run

The boy who lived stared at the ruins of his room  
Unaware that he had just lost his parents, a little too soon  
Lily and James may have lost their lives  
But in their son, their love was kept alive.

Sixteen years later Harry came back to their old home  
He saw, in the small graveyard, under a marble tombstone  
Lily and James were buried, beneath the soil, snow and sleet,  
But for that one little moment, their family was once again complete.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

I know. It's pathetic! I thought I'd post it anyway. Tell me if you liked it or hated it or you gagged halfway trough. Reviews would be appreciated. Check out and review my other stories too!  
And I invented some of the parts, you know, like the letter part, because we don't know what happened, don't we? I filled in some of the holes in the storyline, but I hope I kept close to what JKR originally wrote. Tell me what you think!


End file.
